Partners Round Four: Natsu To Yume
by Salazarfalcon
Summary: What do you get when you cross three thirteen year old boys, one of them being a saiyan hybrid, a dog animagus, and a werewolf with a new world and new people, not to mention a complete lack of magic? Several very distressed wizards, for one. Pity them.
1. Open Up Your Wings and Soar

PART FOUR:

**PARTNERS: NATSU TO YUME **(SUMMER AND DREAMS)

CHAPTER ONE: **OPEN UP YOUR WINGS AND SOAR, MY MEMORIES WITH YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL**

--------------------

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own!

---------------

Good lord, we are on part four! (cheers) I can't believe it, really I can't!

----------------

If you're reading this, I hope that you have read the last three parts (I still can't get over how big my baby has gotten!), and I hope that you will enjoy Natsu To Yume just as much as you have the last three! Of course, if you didn't enjoy the last three parts, why would you be reading this….?

-----------------

The lyrics for this chapter are: **Mind Forest** by Gackt

koboreru hikari no naka, tawamureru kimi o mita  
yureru kibi no koe kara hohoemi ga ukabu  
kowarete kieta yume o itsumademo ooikaketa  
shinayaka na yubisaki wa setsunasa o hakobu

_Inside of the overflowing light, I saw your flirting self  
From the voice of the wavering trees, a smile floats to your lips  
I forever chased the broken down dream  
A graceful fingertip carries pain_

kaeranu toki no towa no hakanasa ni  
te no todokanai basho ni tsuresarareteiku  
azayaka ni saita donna hana yori mo  
kimi to no omoide ga utsukushikute

_Into the eternal transience of the time we cannot return to  
You're being taken away to the place no one can reach  
More than any flower that brightly blooms  
My memories with you are beautiful_

dokoka de hibiku kane no nanigenai merodii ga  
boku no kokoro no naka ni sotto yobikakeru

_The casual melody of a bell ringing somewhere  
Softly calls to me in my heart_

tsubasa o hiroge sora e maiagaru  
ikutsumono hikari ni michibikarenagara  
tooku de kagayaku donna hoshi yori mo  
kimi to no omoide ga utsukushikute

_Open up your wings and soar into the sky  
While following countless lights  
More than any distant star that brightly glitters  
My memories with you are beautiful_

kakaekirenai hodo no hanataba to  
nido to fureru koto no nai kuchibiru ni...

_So many bouquets of flowers that they cannot be held  
And the lips that I'll never touch again..._

kaeranu toki no towa no hakanasa ni  
te no todokanai basho ni tsuresarareteiku  
azayaka ni saita donna hana yori mo  
kimi to no omoide ga aishisugite

_Into the eternal transience of the time we cannot return to  
You're being taken away to the place no one can reach  
More than any flower that brightly blooms  
I love my memories with you too much_

--------------------

"Is this the right place?" Sirius asked to no one in particular, and no one answered him.

"I sure hope so," Draco mused, "Because Ice is down for the count at the moment."

**We're home, we're home, we're home!** Kira was bouncing on her paws and making loud yips, gaining amused looks from her fellow pokemon. Large, strange looking birds called from the tree, and Pikachu leapt up onto Harry's shoulder.

**Yes, this is most definitely the right place.** She said, **Go that direction, the lab is that way**. She pointed with a furry paw, and Harry nodded.

"Pikachu says for us to go that way." he spoke up, and began walking down the dirt path that led toward the village.

"It's so pretty." Sirius mused, looking everywhere he could, "It seems so peaceful, no wonder the kid loves it here." All of the pokemon were running around everywhere; Kira sniffing noses with a smitten-looking Meowth, Aoi introducing herself to a baby Nidoran, and Hikaru just cheeping and playing with a twig as she walked.

Suddenly, they caught sight of a man slightly in the distance, who was waving his arms wildly, beckoning them closer.

"Hey!" he hollered, "Are you with Ashura? Are you the ones?" He called out, and Sirius returned the gesture with a wave of his own.

"Yeah, we are!" he shouted, "Are you 'Oak-sama'?"

"Don't you even dare call me that." Oak demanded after running up, huffing, "I keep trying to make him stop calling me that as it is, don't any of you starting. Hello, Pikachu." he turned his attention to the electric mouse sitting on Harry's shoulder. "How are you, little one?"

**Just fine, Oak!** Pikachu declared, eliciting a smile from the man.

"Good." he replied, scratching her on the head. "Here, come with me, and I'll kelp get you settled in." he told the rest of them, and turned and began walking back to the large, white dome in the distance.

---------------------

"Jii-san, are they here?" A young voice asked the second they walked in, and came from a boy of about thirteen, with wildly spiked brown hair and eyes of the same color. He was sprawled out on a couch with a fit looking Umbreon on his lap, and moved to stand when he saw them.

"Set him down there," Oak told Sirius, "Let him rest, he won't be up for awhile after that little stunt." Silent, Sirius obeyed, laying Gohan down on the couch; the boy hadn't moved the entire walk down there. "Please, all of you, sit down. You must be tired." He gestured to the chairs littering the room, and they all obeyed, sitting down. "Now, if you would introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy, _desu_."

"Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot."

"Remus Lupin, how do you do?"

"Quite well, thank you very much. As you might be able to tell, I am Professor Samuel Oak, and I am the head researcher in Pallet town. This is my grandson, Shigeru. It is so good to meet the people who have taken such good care of Ashura." Oak said kindly, and laughed when Sirius grinned.

"More like he took care of us."

"Well, that is very like him," Oak conceded, laughing a bit, "He has a tendency to take in any stray pokemon he comes across, so I was worried about how he would react with people his own age when he told me. I was so glad and relieved when I began to get regular letters from him." He leaned back and let out a breath. "Ashura should be out for a long while, so Shigeru, why don't you show Ashura's friends around the lab and grounds while I put him up in his room?" The boy nodded and got to his feet, and all of the newcomers gaped when the somewhat middle-aged man picked Gohan up as easily as Sirius would.

"Jii-san works with pokemon on a daily basis, he's strong." Shigeru informed them all proudly, and began to lead them out the door, "Here, I'll show you the barns and the fields, then we'll come back and I'll show you the town, and you can get settled, alright?"

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, watching as a young Ponyta foal raced after it's mother, a beautiful Rapidash. Shigeru caught his intent expression.

"Shura's going to be over the moon about this when he hears," he said, drawing their attention, "The baby's mother was one of the first pokemon he ever met, he saved it's life from thieves when he first got here. We told him that she was due soon, and he'll be thrilled that the foal's doing well." Said foal had now caught sight of the strangers and come up to the fence, nickering sweetly at Shigeru and staring in curiosity at the the rest of them.

"Hello there, little one," Sirius cooed, reaching out a hand at Shigeru's prodding and tickling the little foal's muzzle, "You're a sweetheart, aren't you?"

"She, the mare, I mean, was always really shy and skittish, but for some reason she really warmed up to Shura right off the bat, he'll be happy that she's turned out to be such a good mother. Isn't that right, Reika? He used the kanji for spirit in her name with the other half the kanji of Ka (or hi), as used for the word fire, so we named the baby Raika, with the kanji for thunder and the other half the kanji for uta, also said as Ka, the kanji for song. Jii-san and I think they fit, anyway."

"They do!" Sirius responded with the sappiest, most smitten expression anyone had ever seen him with on his face, and he returned to cooing at the adorable baby, who seemed to soak up the attention like a sponge, leaning forward into his hand and whickering. "Oh my god, she's too cute!"

"Actually, Raika is a boy." Shigeru informed him, laughing, "Shura was right, you guys really _do_ assume that names ending in names are for girls, that's really amusing!"

"Yeah, yeah, hyuck it up." Draco scowled slightly, not really taking offense, and pointed over to a bright blue barn in the distance, "What's over there?"

"There?" Shigeru had to think about it for a second, "Oh, that's number three, it's one of the places where Jii-san keeps trainers' big pokemon, because he doesn't think that they should stay in balls constantly. Would you guys like to go and see?" He received several rapid nods in reply, "Alright, but let me warn you, they aren't all as sweet as these two here, they've mostly come since Shura left, and I'm sure that you guys know about the influence he has on living things…"

"Yeah," Harry said, "This year he became really good friends with a unicorn named Gazer."

"A unicorn, really? You guys have unicorns! That's so cool!" Shigeru crowed, and Draco was suddenly reminded of Gohan's first reaction upon laying his eyes on Gazer that first day.

"Yeah, he said something along those lines as well. But you guys have pokemon, so I wouldn't complain." Shigeru shrugged, and they continued to walk down the path to the blue barn.

"Hey, you haven't said much," the native directed his attention to Remus, "Are you okay? Jet lagged at all? Sick? Hungry?"

"Oh, no, no!" Remus exclaimed, "I'm just looking, it's all so beautiful here. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Shigeru asked, looking worried. He couldn't treat any of these new people like he would a pokemon if they didn't take dimension hopping too well, he didn't even know if the regular treatments like potions and such would even work! "Tell me if you start feeling sick or anything," he said sternly, "I know that Yumi-san doesn't like the ride at all, and normally has to sleep it off every time she does it manually."

"Is that why Gohan passed out?" Harry asked, and Shigeru shook his head.

"No, he passed out because it takes a shit load of energy -pardon my French- to dimension hop, even for him. He'll be fine once he gets a re-charge. Ah, here we are." With the manner of one used to doing such things, Shigeru slid opened the doors and undid the heavy padlock, "Ever since an incident a few years ago, we've had to keep locks on the all of the doors -down boys!" he suddenly exclaimed when two large dog-looking pokemon stepped in front of them, growling. "These are called Mightyena and Growlithe, great guard dogs. The big one is named Hoe, the shortening of the word howl, and the Growlithe, the little one, is named Mamoru, the word for protect." Shigeru knelt down next to the two.

"Are they dangerous?" Sirius asked warily, and vaguely wondered if being a dog animagus would have any ill effects for him, and-oh god, Remus!-he just realized.

"Only if you try to steal any of the pokemon." Shigeru answered, petting the canines, who began licking his face like two big puppies, "Okay you two, listen up. These guys are all guests here, so be nice." He was answered with two yips. "Yes, yes, Shura's back as well, he'll be around to see you later when he, you know, actually wakes up. No, no, it's fine you two, Kira, Aoi, and Pikachu are looking after him perfectly well, you don't need to abandon your posts to protect him right now." Two identical whimpers. "He's fine, I promise." Shigeru got to his feet, "You want the grand tour? Let's start at the beginning, I suppose."

In the first stall was a dainty little Girafarig who was staring at them, wide-eyed.

"This one is named, oh god, the name makes me die, Pochi. It's one of those generic names, kind of like Spot. It makes me die." Shigeru said, and Sirius moved close to pet her on the nose. "No, don't do that!" he exclaimed, just as Pochi shoved her head forward and snapped, nearly taking a chunk out of Sirius' hand. Immediately, the native raised his hand and brought it down sharply on her withers, startling the pokemon and causing her to shriek in anger. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Shigeru roared, and as she tried to bite him as well, he slapped her again, grabbing her head and pulling it down firmly, hands wrapped around her muzzle, forcing her to stand still. "No, knock it off." he ordered, "Do that again, and I'll smack you again." The pokemon promptly turned her back on him, sulking in the corner of her stall.

"Good lord." Draco mused. He remembered that one time that Gohan had been out with herd several months ago when Gazer was taking a run in the forest; one of the nearly grown colts had snapped at him in an attempt to raise his position in the herd order, and Gohan had done something of the same thing, slapped him and brought his head down, before making him leave his vicinity, shooing him away every time and turning his back every time if he tried to come closer. In wasn't two minutes later before the colt was whinnying apologies and begging to come back into the herd, and several more before he was forgiven. None of the mares had interfered with Gohan's disciplining of the colt, and Draco hadn't realized until later what exactly the younger boy had done; He had thoroughly established his place in the herd, and none of the other colts had challenged him again. The other unicorns looked to him as a second-in-command, only next to Gazer, which Gohan quite frankly had no problems with.

"Yeah, I told you, they aren't all sweethearts like Reika and Raika. Pochi's owner -oh my god, the most pompous woman I swear that I have ever met in my life- brought her in for training, complaining that the last trainer employed this ridiculous liberal method of letting the _pokemon_ of all things choose when to train and what to so, and basically let her boss him around for months, calling that training. It's no wonder she's nearly ruined. Make note that at the time, Pochi was about six months old, young enough for this to have the _worst_ effect it could on her. So, about a month ago, this woman brings her here and quite frankly orders Jii-san to fix it."

"I hope he's charging her a lot." Draco said, watching the pokemon skulk.

Shigeru smirked.

"Straight through the nose, baby." he said, "But you know what the worst part is? She's actually improved a lot, when we first got her she wasn't halter-broken and Jii-san couldn't touch her at all, she couldn't even go out with other pokemon, it was so bad."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, I know. But, moving on." He walked down the aisle a bit, "This is Yôgan, he's a Camerupt…"

--------------------------

_Ugh, good lord, what hit me?_

**Master, are you awake?**

_Sort of, just give me a few more centuries for my head to stop throbbing…._

**I don't think he's lucid right now, Aoi.**

_Kira? _

**I suppose you might be right.**

_I'm lucid, I swear! Now, why can't I move or speak…?_

**Gohan, can you hear me?**

_Pikachu? Yeah, I can hear you…_

**Hey, I think he moved! Gohan, you're not dead, are you?**

_Oh yeah, way to be diplomatic, Pika-chan. We gotta work on that…._

Blearily, Gohan found the strength to open his eyes, blinking as his pokemon came into focus.

"Morning guys." he rasped, his voice slightly scratchy.

**Good, you're awake, master.** Aoi said, looking relieved, **We were worried about you.**

**You okay? **Kira asked as well, stepping onto his chest and sniffing at his cheek before getting it a quick affectionate lick, and Gohan nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't miss, did I?"

**Nope, you hit it spot-on.** Pikachu told him, looking proud, **At least your aim is getting better these days, and I can tell that you're stronger, normally you'd be out for days, at least.**

"Did you really ask if I was dead? I think I should be offended…" Gohan muttered, "Where is everyone?"

**Well, Oak-san is waiting for you to awake, he's got some food for you, probably something light like soup that you can keep down easily enough, and the other guys went on a tour with Shigeru.** Aoi told him, **I told you that you would need to pack band-aids.**

"And yet I never actually use them. How strange…"

**With all due respect master, please shut up.**

"Oh, good, you're awake!" the door suddenly opened and Oak walked in with a tray holding a bowl of soup and a glass of cool water. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a Gyarados."

"Well, you _would_ be the expert in that field wouldn't you, having had experience in it?"

"With all due respect, Oak-same, please shut up."

**Master! That was _so_ rude!**

Gohan laughed as Aoi scolded him.

"But seriously," Oak said, grinning, "I did warn you about that Gyarados. But no, no, you had to go and-"

"Please, lets not discuss this. Really, I was doing that poor trainer a favor. I was _so_ glad that Seiryuu never laid a fang on me when he evolved, I have to admit that I had been worried."

"_You_ were worried, Ashura? How do you think I felt? Were you aware that even Gyarados that loved their trainers as Magikarp undergo drastic personality turn-arounds, so imagine my shock when that pokemon not only retained it affection for you but let you _ride_ it."

"I trusted Seiryuu, even then." Gohan said, "I knew that he wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, yeah," Oak said, ruffling the boy's hair, "And then there's your whole issue with people-"

"Can we not go into that? I'm tired, and don't feel like having a verbal spar right now." Gohan grouched, sounding like a little kid, and Oak sat on the bed, offering a hug, which Gohan accepted immediately, leaning into it.

"I'm so glad that you're back." The man whispered, "We all missed you so much. It hasn't been the same without you, Ashura."

"Ditto. I missed you guys too, and I'm glad to be home."

-----------------------

NOTES: Reviews are addressed in my LiveJournal, which is put as my homepage on my bio.


	2. There's Nothing To Be Afraid Of

PART FOUR: NATSU TO YUME

CHAPTER TWO: **Because Even If I Fall Into an Unending Sleep, There's Nothing To Be Afraid Of**

-------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing, even though Dragon Ball Z and Pokemon both would be better if I did.

-----------------

NOTES: I have not had an easy time of writing this chapter, because my cat of fifteen years just the other dayhad his liver fail and had to be put to sleep. Please be nice to me, alright?

Also, if forgive me if there's an excess of horse lingo, it's just what I know best, you don't spend a nine years around a barn without learning a LOT.

----------------------

The lyrics for this chapter are **Fragrance**, by Gackt.

yukisaki sae mo mitsukerarenakute  
kaze ni kiesou na kioku o  
hosoi ito de yukkuri to hikiyoseru

_I can't even figure out where I'm headed  
Fading memory is slowly drawn  
Towards the wind by a slender thread_

zawameku kokoro no koe ni mimi o sumashi  
"ittai nanno tame ni  
umaretekita no ka..."  
sou, toikaketa

I listen closely_ to the voice of my troubled heart  
"What in the world  
was I born to do..."  
Yes, it's asking_

tsuki wa kawarazu boku o mitsume  
ima wa mada kotaete wa kurenai

_The moon is always gazing at me  
Even now, the answer has yet to come_

kikasete okure yo  
sono koe o...  
misete okure yo  
sono yume o...  
samenu nemuri ni ochite mo  
obieru koto wa nai kara

_Please let me hear  
The voice...  
Please show me  
The dream...  
Because even if I fall into unending sleep  
There's nothing to be afraid of_

oshiete okure yo  
shinjitsu o...  
tsugete okure yo  
sono tsumi o...  
akai namida ni nureteiru  
kakusareta kono sugata o...

_Please teach me  
The truth...  
Please tell me  
The crime...  
As my hidden self is  
Wet with red tears..._

tada itoshisa dake ga ookiku naru  
kako no namae sae  
omoidasenai mama na no ni  
mou dou ni mo dekinakute

_Only affection is becoming greater  
I can't remember anything  
Not even the name of the past  
I can't do anything anymore_

tsuki wa kawarazu shizuka na mama de  
ame o furasetsuzuketa...

_The moon is always, quietly,  
Letting the rain keep falling..._

----------------------

It was two more hours before Shigeru had finished showing them around Pallet Town and the labs, and the sun was just beginning to set in the distance. He turned to face the newcomers.

"We should probably start getting back home, Jii-san might start worrying. Besides, dinner should be ready pretty soon anyway, so let's start back."

Harry nodded, and let a smile drift over his face as a Pidgey cawed out in the distance.

"Yeah, you're right. This is wonderful, but we have all summer, and I'm exhausted. You too, Reptile?"

"Yeah, I'm beat!" Draco sighed, brushing his bangs away from his face, "I could do with a good night's rest and some food."

Eventually, they reached Oak's lab once more.

"Shigeru, that you?" Oak called from the kitchen, and they could all smell the tempting scents wafting out of it.

"Yeah, Jii-san, it's me. How's Shura?"

Oak stepped out, and Harry was amused to see that he wore a pink apron with a cute little Bulbasaur on it, labeled 'Real men play with pokemon' in big, bold capital letters.

"He woke up about an hour and a half ago, but I think he dozed off again. Don't forget, rotten grandson of mine, that Bulma-san and her family have been worried about him, and he gave permission for them to come over for dinner. Be polite, please."

"Will Sasu-kun be here tonight as well?" Shigeru inquired, and none of them missed the slight twitch in his features. Oak chuckled.

"Yes, impatient one, he will be here tonight. It should be very…interesting."

_Interesting, _Harry thought to himself, _Oh really?_

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!

"Oh, that's them now," Oak exclaimed, fortunately remembering to remove his apron, "Good Lord, if Vegeta-san ever caught me with this on again, I think I'd die of embarrassment. Or something like that." Smiling slightly, he made his way to the door and opened it, only to be practically plowed over by two small boys wearing interesting-looking fighting outfits. A boy with dirty blonde hair and an amused expression stepped forward and offered his hand to the professor, and Oak took it, pulling himself up, smiling.

"Hello, Oak-sensei."

"Good evening, Sasuke-san, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you."

The boy, Sasuke, Harry reminded himself, gestured to a small child of about ten practically attached to his hip. The kid looked like him, the same dirty blonde hair, the same sparking green eyes.

"Sani, say hello."

"_Konban wa_, Oak-sama."

Oak's jaw dropped open, and he frustratedly tugged at his hair.

"Noooooo, don't call me that!"

Suddenly, the large group of strangers caught Sasuke's eyes, and he turned, raising a brow.

"Konban wa, are you the guys who came with Shura?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, we are. I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you."

"Sasuke Takahara, on your terms, it's nice to meet you as well. And this is my younger brother, Sasani Takahara, he's just turned ten."

Several minutes of introductions passed, when they could hear thundering sounds coming down the stairs, and Kira and Aoi bolted down the stairs, followed by a still half-asleep looking Gohan, who had somehow found the strength to pull on a pair of jeans and get out of bed. In the space of two seconds, Sasuke had leapt forward and threw his arms around his friend.

"Shura, it's so great to see you again!" he exclaimed, and only let go when the hybrid made a semi-serious effort of shoving on Sasuke's chest to make him let go. "Oh, sorry, Shura," he murmured, releasing him, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Gohan said, "Just a bit tired." In an instant, Sasuke had gone mother hen (it was definitely, in Gohan's opinion, inherited) on him and had come quite close to actually taking his temperature, complete with hand to forehead and more hugs. "Okay, okay, I get it! Just get off me!" He couldn't help it, he started to laugh, being thoroughly squished by an exuberant shinobi.

"Gohan?" An exuberant, female voice inquired suddenly, and a blue-haired woman stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "Gohan-chan, _anata wa megasemeta_!"

"Anou… konban wa, Bulma-san." Gohan muttered, staring at the floor, instantly going a bright pink when he was glomped tightly, being squished against the woman's chest. Sasuke snickered, before stepping forward to pry his friend loose.

"Bulma-san, please, he's had a rough trip-"

"Nii-san! Ani-san!" Two twin voices shouted, and they were all completely bowled over by two small boys, who tackled Gohan, who immediately collapsed to the floor, panting.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" the one with black hair asked, worriedly, looking at the thirteen-year-old in innocent concern, "Did I hurt you? I never hurt you!"

"No, it's fine." Gohan muttered gently, wrapping his arms around his little brother and giving him a squeeze, repeating the gesture with the violet-haired Trunks, "I'm just really tired from the trip, could you two please take it easy with me? At this point, you guys might just break me." he inquired mildly, and was answered in identical, frenzied nods.

"Hai! Hai!" they said obediently, and Bulma sighed.

"Of _course_ they listen to Gohan!" she said, staring at the sky, "Of _course_!" Gohan waggled his eyebrows at her, cheerfully.

"But of course, it's my natural magnetism, baby." he said cheerily, winking, and Bulma flapped a hand at him, jokingly.

"Sorry, darling, you're too young and I'm happily married." she told him, laughing, "You little flirt."

Harry began to smirk, he liked this woman, he thought to himself, watching Bulma give the hybrid another hug.

"I'm so glad you're back, sweetie." she told him under her breath, kissing his forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Gohan huffed, "Why does everyone seem to think that I'm sick or something, I keep telling everyone that I'm just-" he yawned, "-Tired."

"Brat." A voice growled from the kitchen, and a man with a massive widow's peak and hair cut like a flame poked his head out. "So you're back already."

"Yep!" Gohan replied, beaming, bouncing up to his elder saiyan and throwing his arms around him, laughing as Vegeta struggled. "Did you miss me, 'Geta-san?"

"No!" the pure blood insisted, staring away from the knowing grin.

"Liar, liar." the hybrid said sweetly, "You know you missed me."

"I most certainly did not." Vegeta growled out, scowling, and his glare deepened when a green being flew in through the window.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan chirped, and he rushed over to give his beloved mentor a tight hug, beaming when it was reciprocated, "I missed you so much! Did you miss me too?"

"Of course I did, kid." Piccolo said softly, and in seconds Gohan was bouncing around Vegeta again.

"Come on, 'Geta-san, be honest! Tell me that you missed me, you fluff ball in denial!"

"Oh yes, please do, '_Geta-san_." Piccolo teased, laughing when Vegeta's glare turned back to him, "I'm going to go help Oak in the kitchen and make sure the boys don't kill him." He wore an evil grin, as did both Draco and Harry, oddly, and Sasuke was standing by the window attempting to control his laughter, which was coming out in snorts.

"'Geta-san, did you miss me?" Gohan inquired once more, strangely serious, and Vegeta stared insistently at the ceiling, before he raised a hand and patted the younger saiyan on the head.

"Yeah, I missed you."

----------------------------

Dinner, surprisingly enough, went off without a hitch, much to Gohan's delight and the newcomers' relief. Sirius got along amazingly well with Krillin and Yamcha, while Remus tended to speak mostly with Piccolo, who seemed to prefer the werewolf over Goten chattering in his large pointed ear. Sasuke and Sasani took great delight in telling Draco and Harry all they knew about pokemon, and Gohan spent dinner having a scientific discussion that no one understood, something about different types of nanomachines. Yes, quite complicated.

"Here, come on, minna-san, I'll show you to your rooms, you must be exhausted." Gohan said later, standing up from where he had been sitting at the table, "I was sleeping, and I'm exhausted."

"Sure," Harry replied, getting up as well, "It was very nice to meet everyone."

"And you guys too." Sasuke answered for the rest of them, waving. "You going to sleep?" This was directed at Gohan, who nodded sheepishly, "Well then, goodnight." Gohan bowed back in response.

"Oyasumi nasai." was the quiet reply.

-----------------------------

"So, what do you guys think?" Gohan inquired from his bed, covers pulled up to his chin, the comfort of familiar surroundings and his pokemon sleeping on him causing him to lose his slightly formal way of speaking. It wasn't very noticeable these days, him having spoken nearly nothing but English for the last year, but it was still there, nonetheless.

"It's amazing." Draco told me, "So peaceful. Beautiful. Like there's no reason to rush. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yeah, it does." Gohan said, "I felt that way too, a long time ago. It's refreshing. What do you want to do tomorrow? I should have more energy in the morning, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to learn, or start to learn, anyway, how to ride." Harry admitted adamantly from the other end of the room, "When I saw Reika and Raika today, I was stunned, they were so….I don't even know how to describe it."

"Rettile, is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, Ice. For once I agree with Hero."

"Good then, now I can finally get some sleep."

-----------------------

The sun shone brightly the next morning, when Sirius woke up. Through the curtains, sunshine poured in, and he sat up, just as a fully dressed Remus Lupin began to laugh at him.

"What?"

Remus snorted.

"Your hair, doofus. I never forgot how badly you get morning hair."

"Ah, shut up." Sirius grumbled, then looked around. "Where are the boys?"

"Waiting for you." The werewolf answered him, smiling, "They want us to go with them, whatever it is, and they're down at the front barn as we speak, so you should get going, you know." Sirius huffed slightly at him, but got up despite and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a blue tee shirt, and boots. "Now lets go, we'll eat when we get back, Gohan asked me to tell you that."

"Okay then, let's go!"

They stopped dead when they reached the front barn, the one where Reika and Raika's field was attached. All three boys were standing smugly in a paddock to the side, Harry and Draco each holding a Ponyta by the reins, Harry with a friendly little gelding who was curiously nudging at his cheek and Draco with a sweet, demure mare who was exchanging a greeting with the blonde himself. Gohan, however, was holding three Rapidash, one of them being Reika, and the other two were large geldings, giant creatures about seventeen hands at the shoulders, while the Ponyta were only about fourteen or fifteen. They were all tacked up, but Reika was tacked up in an English bridle and saddle, whereas the others were garbed in a western fashion.

-**Note- One hand equals 4 inches. In other words, Rapidash are BIG, while Ponyta are about the height of a large pony, or a small horse.**

"Uh… what are we doing with those?" Sirius asked tentatively, and Harry grinned at him.

"Flame's going to give us a crash course in riding!" he exclaimed, and Sirius felt his stomach clench. He had ridden _once_ when he was a child, and that had been the last time, seeing as he had gotten bucked off within five minutes. Remus saw this, and voiced his own thoughts.

"Are you sure about this? With my condition-"

"You should still be fine." Gohan broke in, tone soothing, "Please do not worry, I have spoken with Tate (Tah-teh) and Ken, they will not spook easily, not that they do anyway. Don't be scared, they have promised to be very gentle. Why don't you, Lupin-san, take Tate, and Siri-san can have Ken, and you can get to know each other. If you don't introduce yourselves, they will burn you."

Sirius winced.

Yeah, those flames could be a problem.

Smiling, Gohan handed them each their respective pokemon, and turned to Reika and hugged her tight, burying his face in her mane. They all suspected that he did this partly because he wanted to show Remus and Sirius (who were both looking a pale) that it could be done.

Gulping, Sirius turned to Ken, who eyed him with the same amount of distrust and apprehension.

"Um, hi there, Ken." he said, smiling nervously, "As you can probably tell, I'm not used to this, okay?" he turned to Gohan as if looking for guidance, the hybrid nodded reassuringly, "But I'll try to learn, and I hope that you won't buck me off." Ken snorted and turned his head away, horn pointing toward Sirius ominously, "And, uh, I want to be friends." He got one single brown eye in his direction, "And I'm willing to give this a shot if you are, and I hope that we can be a good team."

That had been it, the trigger point.

With a slight snort, Ken turned his head back, and lowered it slightly, Sirius tentatively reached out a hand and touched the flaming mane. Nothing but a slight warmth to his fingers. Grinning goofily, the animagus began rubbing the pokemon's nose, nervousness leaving him mostly when Ken leaned into it to scratch his head on Sirius' chest, watching where exactly he was sticking his horn.

"I did it! Remus, I did it!" he exclaimed, and received a grin from his friend, who in the last few moments had introduced himself to Tate with a large amount of success.

"Great!" Gohan was grinning, "Now I'm going to show you guys how to mount up, make note that you do it from the left side, even though these guys will do it from either. See, you do it like this. Left leg in the stirrup, hold the reins and the front of the saddle with your left hand as well -make note that I already tightened your girths, but next time you do it yourselves- and the back of the saddle in your right hand, and pull yourself up and swing your leg over, gently, so you don't hurt their backs." The boy demonstrated, mounting up in one fluid motion, settling himself lightly on Reika's back without so much a creak of leather, "See? It's snap."

Once they were all up, he began to speak again.

"Since you guys are riding western, you will hold your reins in only one hand, not like I'm doing, but in the hand closest to the fence, which is called the outside. Don't worry though, if you must switch them, you can. You need just a little bit of contact on their mouths, not much, and keep contact with their sides with your lower leg, but keep your heels off unless you're asking for speed. Sit tall and on your tailbone, make sure that you are touching the back of the saddle." Gohan stopped for a few seconds to observe, then started up again, "To start lets just walk, follow me, and keep one length, that is, the length of one of these guys, in between yourselves. Okay? To get them going, cluck and squeeze, gently, and talk to them, they'll get nervous if there's a rider but no guidance. Isn't that right, Reika?"

As they began walking down the fence line, Sirius gradually began to relax. Why had he thought this was scary? He didn't realize that he mused that aloud, and gently pulled back as Ken sped up, almost breaking into a trot.

"Oi, oi, I don't think that Harry would appreciate you running up his horse's butt, you know."

Ken snorted at him but gave into the light pressure on his mouth, slowing back. Sirius allowed himself to move with the rhythm, resting his free hand just behind the saddle horn.

_This isn't so terrible._

"Anyone feel up for a trot?"

Beaming happily, Sirius nudged Ken forward.

----------------------

It was terrible that afternoon.

_VERY _terrible.

"I warned you, and Gohan warned you." Remus told him, watching as Sirius rubbed at his legs and winced, "He warned you not to push it your first time out, or you'd be in a world of pain, but you had to be the stereotype of Gryffindor and not listen to reason."

"Oh, shut up." Sirius growled, "I'm going to go soak." He reeled back as Remus brandished a large, cardboard carton of Epson salt at him.

"Here, Gohan told me to give this to you when you mentioned the idea of a bath. It's some muggle thing that's supposed to help-"

"Why would I need this? Hello, are we wizards or not?"

Remus shot a funny look.

"You mean you hadn't noticed? I thought for sure that you had. Try a spell, anything."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine," Sirius huffed, drawing his wand and pointing it at the container of salt, "_Wingardium leviosa!_" Not a thing happened, and Sirius stopped dead, gaping. That can't be right!" he shouted, "That was the first damn spell I learned! Wingardium leviosa! FUCK!"

"Sirius!" Remus said sharply, "Control yourself." he ordered, growl entering his voice. "Calm down this instant, before I make you. I can." Startled from his frustration, Sirius sat down right where he stood, stunned. "Better?"

A numb nod.

"Good. Now get over it, we can't use magic here, and it makes sense. We're in a completely different world now, of _course_ we can't use magic. We'll be fine." Remus said calmly, ever the rational one, "Now why you go to the bathroom and soak to let it sink in?" This obviously wasn't a request, as he soon wrenched Sirius to his feet and then shoved him into the bathroom, "And don't come out until you can think coherently!"

"How'd it go?"

Remus turned to see Gohan peering around a corner, staring concernedly at the bathroom door.

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine." the werewolf didn't know if he sounded reassuring, but he hoped so, for all of their sakes, "He just needs some time to cool himself off, he doesn't think properly when he's in pain."

"I _did_ warn him." Was the child's response, "And Oak-sama wants to know if you'll consider helping him in the kitchen, I'm going to go show Leon and Rettile how to groom an Arcanine." With that, he ducked back into the hallway, out of sight.

----------------------------

TRANSLATIONS:

_Konban wa:_ Good evening

_Anata wa megasemeta: _You're awake!

_Tate: _Shield

_Ken:_ Sword


	3. Just Tell Me That You Want Me

Title: Just Tell Me That You Want Me

Written to: The Love Bug (m-flo loves BoA)

--------------

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Type: Partners Series/One-shot/**TEASER**

----------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I only own one character in this story, and it should be obvious as to which it is.

-----------------------

Icy spray, and snapping of tree limbs.

Comprehension, sadness, closed ebony eyes.

Hair up, black pants, red shirt.

Silver choker.

Beautiful features.

Clenched hands, shaking like leaves on a wooden railing, leaving marks. A high bridge, swinging by ropes.

Fear.

Uncontrollable power.

Elation.

Unadulterated rage.

Compression in the chest, asphyxiation, a rush of air.

Freedom.

Falling.

Destruction on the bank, erosion of rocks, covered in a thick later of ice, snow, and frost.

Fear.

Temptation to fall, just to see what would happen.

Apathy, and at the same time, more emotion than anyone could ever handle at once.

Pain.

A slash in his palm, merely a scar now, reopening on a splinter. Drops of scarlet making invisible ripples in the spray below. Not a single flinch.

Beauty.

Compassion.

Pain.

Instability lurking under calm, serenity covering a raging storm.

Fear.

Apathy.

A voice.

No response.

A tight embrace from behind. Knees giving out, being cradled against someone warm, someone well-known. Someone trusted with life itself. Someone who understood the pain and anguish.

Quieting of the storm.

Settling spray.

Tears instead.

Soothing hands in his hair, engulfed in unconditional caring. Being scooped up and carried away, later being put into bed, waking up to a familiar face.

Blonde hair twining in curious fingers. Green eyes. Gentility. Understanding.

Green eyes. Ebony ones laced in silver.

Silver choker.

-------------

**Ashura.**

----------------------------

_Just tell me that you want me._

------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it was short, but seeing as I've got a block right now, please consider this a short teaser into the next chapter, okay? I promise, I'll get working again, I swear! (cringe) It's just that my creative writing class has been taking up my time, along with 2 AP classes, and trying to get college applications and transcripts in, so please, be patient just a little longer!


	4. Erase and Rewrite

PART FOUR: NATSU TO YUME

CHAPTER THREE: Erase and Rewrite, Give It Your Whole Body and Soul

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: Nope!

------------------

UGH, BLOCKS SUCK LLAMA BALLS! (makes large hand gestures like Miyavi) Thank you for being patient with me!

-----------

"It's good to be back."

**Yes, it is, master.**

"Do you really think that it's okay to leave them by themselves, I mean, they _are_ my guests."

**They will be fine, and this _is_ your vacation as well.**

Gohan smiled, walking down the path to Viridian City, Aoi and Kira by his side and Pikachu on his head.

**Gohan, **Pikachu asked curiously, **Why are we going here anywhere? Sasuke's in Pallet-?**

"There is someone I want to see," the boy replied, "Someone I haven't seen in a long while. I have been worried."

**Who?**

"You, Pika-chan, you should know." Gohan responded mildly, turning and heading in the direction of a large red hall in the middle of town. "Do you or do you not possess a memory of any sort?" Pikachu tilted her head.

**Nande?**

"You'll see." was the enigmatic response, and the rest of the trip was taken in silence. There were several reasons that Gohan was going by himself. One, Sirius and Harry, he felt, deserved a little bit of family-ish time, seeing as they were going to be living together. Also, Sasuke and Shigeru had gone off to show Draco the rest of the area, which Gohan would have been bored with. As they reached the building, Pikachu peered at the large sign attached to the door.

_Viridian City Contest Hall_

**Are you serious!** Pikachu burst out, suddenly looking excited, **Are you for real?**

"Yep." the boy replied, smiling, "A little birdie told me."

**Would it happen to be a little blonde birdie named Sasuke? **she inquired dryly, excited nevertheless, and Gohan stared to the sky.

"Perhaps…perhaps not. Be patient, and you'll find out." he told her amusedly and slid open the doors, only to find the hall completely packed with people. Not what he wanted. Frowning slightly, he walked up to a young woman who was tending the front desk and asked her a question, she blinked and pointed toward a door, blushing pink when he thanked her politely.

**NOW will you tell me why exactly we're here?** Pikachu wa immediately shushed.

"Hush, unless you want her to see us."

**Weird.** The pokemon told him but did as she was told, hushing up and hopping up onto Gohan's lap as he sit down in a chair. **Oh look, it's starting!** True, seconds later the curtain began to rise, and an attractive, twenty-something woman in a dress suit stood on stage holding a microphone.

"Hi there everyone, and welcome to the Master's Tournament, taking place for the first time in our dear Viridian City! These contestants have been competing all year for the chance to compete today, so, no matter who wins, you should give them all a hand for managing to make it this far! So let's hear it for them!"

In less than a second, a huge storm of applause answered her as seven trainers walked onstage, pokemon by their sides. Gohan's attention focused on the third to last, a short, slender girl with light brown hair and excitable blue eyes.

**Wow, she made it all the way here!** Pikachu cheered, **Way to go, kid!**

Gohan whooped and cheered with the rest of them, but settled as soon as it started up, every so often handing Pikachu a handful of popcorn out of a box he had bought up front. Everyone was very good, very, very skilled, but it was forty-five minutes before he was able to see what he had come for.

"And now, contestant number four, we have Hakamatsu Haruka, a very talented young lady from Little Root, and her partner, Blaziken! Give it up!" The announcer cried out, introducing Haruka, who blushed and waved, eliciting shrieks from the crowd, and several proud, teacher-like whoops from Gohan.

"Awesome, way to go!" He called out, and Pikachu was just as loud, hopping up and down in his lap.

"Blaziken," Haruka ordered, "Ember!" With a shriek, the pokemon obliged, blowing out a stream of the hottest fire in a spiral, not even scorching the floor, and causing the crowd to roar. "Great job! And now, overheat!"

-----------------------

"The third place winner is…..Uryuu Ichijo! Give him a big hand, guys!"

Thunderous applause rose up from the crowds in response.

"And our second place winner is…..Hakamatsu Haruka!" The announcer exclaimed, making large, waving arm motions, and Gohan shouted as loud as he could, and he wasn't the only one. Haruka blushed and waved, obviously proud of herself, though she had come in second, and instantly wrapped her arms around Blaziken, squealing happily as she did so. When the first place winner was announced, Gohan rose from his seat, holding Pikachu and her popcorn, and strode down the stairs to tap Haruka on the shoulder, startling her as she said goodbye to another contestant.

"Zaka-san!" she screeched, sounding as if she wasn't sure whether to beat him for scaring her or hug him for coming to watch. Eventually, she decided on the latter, flinging herself forward and securing herself firmly around his neck. "Where the hell have you been! I haven't seen or heard hide nor hair of your ass ever since you and Sasu-kun ditched me over a year ago -don't you dare think that I have forgotten about that- you jerks!" After ranting for several minutes, the girl eventually calmed, quieting, and, shockingly, leaning forward to kiss her teacher on the cheek. "Missed ya, _nii-san_."

Gohan blinked, startled, then blushed, inwardly pleased.

"I missed you too, Haru-san."

"Haru-_chan_. How many times do I have to beat you to get you to call me that?" Haruka inquired, exasperated. Then, she shook her head. "Whatever, how are you? And how on Earth did you know I'd be competing today?"

Gohan smiled.

"Well, I've been going to a boarding school all year, but Sasuke kept up with you all the time I was gone. When he told me last night, I knew that I had to come and see you. And Pikachu wanted to come and say hi."

"Pikachu, how are you, sweetie?" Haruka cooed as Pikachu hopped over onto her shoulder, purring. "Been keeping your stupid bonehead of a partner out of trouble, I hope?" Pikachu shrugged and rolled her eyes, gestures that Gohan _really_ wished that she hadn't picked up from him. "That bad, huh?"

**You bet, sister.**

"Traitor." Gohan muttered under his breath, just as Haruka grinned and poked him in the cheek.

"Now, for worrying me so much, you are going to treat me lunch, my choice."

"Aw, but Haru-chan…."

"Aren't you proud of me?" Blue eyes instantly went watery and shimmery, and the girl clasped her hands together at her chest, "I thought I did really well, was I that horrible, to only get second place?" Gohan flinched at both her words and at her expression, before sighing in resignation.

"Oh, okay. Just don't look at me like that."

"YAHOO!" Haruka whooped, and grabbed her teacher by the arm, beginning to drag him off down the street, to a classy, highly-rated, and _expensive_ sit-down restaurant

-----------------------

"That was TOO fun!"

"Are you aware of just how much of my money you spent today, Haru-chan?"

"Exactly eight-hundred-and-fifty dollars. Oh, and sixty-four cents."

"Damn, you do know."

"Damn straight I do. And don't angst, I know exactly how much you get paid for everything you do, this doesn't put a dent in your earnings for one month, _baka_."

Gohan sighed.

"How do I let myself get roped into crap like this? I go see you, somehow end up taking you out for lunch, then to the zoo, then the aquarium, need I go on?"

"Please do, I'm loving this." Was the response.

"Whatever." the saiyan replied, not really bothered too much, and turned to face his friend when they reached a corner, before glancing at his watch. "Oh, wow, it's already seven. I'm sorry, but I need to start heading home." Haruka nodded.

"So do I, I need to get back to my hotel room. It's right across the street, don't worry." she assured him as he opened his mouth to protest her going alone. "I have Blaziken, and all those moves you taught me, any mugger or rapist wouldn't stand a chance! Tiger Claw! One Thousand Years of PAIN!" Gohan raised a brow.

"That last one ain't mine. You've been reading Naruto. What the hell do you call that, Kancho no Jutsu?" He inquired to no one in particular, staring at the sky, and was startled when Haruka stepped forward, winding her arms around his neck and hugging him tight for a minute.

"Thank you so much."

He blinked, but returned the embrace easily.

"You're very welcome." he said quietly, and Haruka pulled away.

"How long are you here before you go?"

"All summer."

"Awesome, I'll call you." was the last thing she said before kissing him on the cheek and dashing away into a tall building across the street. Gohan smiled and turned to Pikachu.

"That was fun, _sou da ne_?"

**Yes.**

"What do you say we get home, eh, Pika-chan?"

**Best idea you've had all day.**

"Agreed."

----------------------------

"What's he doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Kurai-san." Gohan murmured upon walking in the door and facing the following: Sasuke, looking sheepish; one Kurai Tori staring at him like she wanted to bash his head in; Professor Oak, looking resigned; and the newcomers, looking as if they really wanted to know what was going on. The Slytherin shook his head. "Whatever."

Sasuke blinked at the uncharacteristic apathy.

"Here." Gohan said quietly, tossing a bag to the green-eyed blonde, "It's from the zoo, Haru-chan told me to give it to you."

"What's wrong, you tired?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow, and couldn't help it, he smiled when his friend scowled at him, flapping a palm.

"Quit worrying, idiot. I was all over town with Haru-chan today, I'm exhausted, and I never want to see anything resembling food until tomorrow."

"Haha, you earned it, then. Letting her manipulate you like that."

"It's not really manipulation if I know exactly what she's doing and really don't care."

"Suit yourself."

"Good, I will." Gohan retorted, and moved to sit between Harry and Draco. "And what did you guys get into today?"

"Well," Harry began, looking a little too amused for his own good, "Sasuke gave us a tour of the entire town, and showed us some more of his pokemon, and what exactly is the whole story about the daffodils?"

Ebony eyes narrowed, and Gohan glanced sharply to Sasuke.

"You told them about the daffodils?" he growled.

"Sure did."

"Suck balls."

"You're mature, aren't you?"

At the dry tone, both Gohan and Sasuke suddenly grinned at each other and shook their heads.

"We're stupid." They said at the same time.

"Agreed." They responded to each other, and burst out laughing.

"Kurai-san," Gohan suddenly spoke up, "What _are_ you doing here, no offense meant? Just visiting Sasuke?"

The girl tossed her hair.

"Actually, I asked Oak-sensei if I could help him in the lab from time to time, seeing as I've settled down for a spell."

Sirius suddenly twitched angrily at the word "spell".

"And he said yes, so here I am."

"Oh. Good." The boy replied, pulling his hair back absently, before gently poking Draco over a bit and turning around so his head rested lightly on his friend's knees. "Oi, I'm tired."

"You're probably still affected by the trip here." Harry said knowingly, "You should probably go to bed."

**FINALLY! Someone with sense.** Kira sighed and grabbed her trainer's sleeve in her teeth, **Come on darling, time for bed. I really don't think Draco wants you sleeping on him all night if you drop off. Come on, now.**

As soon as they were out of sight up the stairs, Sirius shook his head.

"He's SO out of it."

----------------------------------------------

"Wakkie wakkie, butt-face."

"Ugh…go to hell."

"Oh, that's friendly."

"The…shit?" Blearily, Gohan opened his eyes, only to come face-to-face with a smirking Sirius.

"Wake up, kid, it's eight-thirty." he said, raking a brush through his hair and brushing his teeth at the same time, "Oak said he had something special planned, and sent me up here to wake you up-OI! That ain't nice!" The man shouted as Gohan suddenly reached over and hurled an empty pokeball at his head. "Watch where you're throwing that!"

Despite, the boy sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Is everyone else up?"

"Yes."

"Give me five minutes." he said, a clear dismissal for Sirius to get out of his room before he got another pokeball to the head.

**Has anyone told you that you're really cute when you're annoyed?**

"Shut up, Pikachu."

Several minutes later, the boy was dressed, and back to his usual energetic state, and, thank god for Sirius, he was more cheerful upon waking up some. Wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless tee shirt, he practically skipped down the stairs three at a time, Pikachu on his head, down to the main lab, where a large (see: six other people) group of people already gathered.

"Ah, and there is Ashura, good, we can get started." Oak said, smiling, and Gohan blinked.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you were out when we discussed it, weren't you?" the man asked, then continued, "We were talking about how dangerous it is where you go to school, and I came up with the great idea, why don't I give each of your friends a pokemon to protect them, as long as they take my crash course and swear to treat them like the family that they happen to like." Gohan's jaw dropped. "Isn't it a great idea?"

"Uh….sure." He said blankly. "That's very…interesting." Suddenly, his attention turned to the tray sitting off to the side, with four pokeballs stacked up on it. "Who're you suggesting, Oak-sama?"

"Please don't call me that, and I thought that Shitsuren, Hibiki, Ei, and Hoshou would be good choices." The man responded, "What do you think?"

"I think that you made a good decision, but I'm a bit concerned about Shitsuren, are you sure-?"

"Very. She will be fine."

"Okay then, I trust your judgment."

The others exchanged glances, wondering what exactly had Gohan concerned, but shrugged it off when he did. Oak turned around again.

"Alright then, obviously, in these balls are pokemon that I have decided would be good matches with each of you. Black-san, here you go, your pokemon's name is Ei. Treat her well."

His blue-grey eyes excited, Sirius pressed the button on the ball, and in a flash of light a small Growlithe puppy sat on her behind on the floor, blinking right back up at him and wagging her cream-colored flag of a tail. Instantly, the animagus scooped her up in his arms, and she licked his face affectionately.

"What does her name mean?" Sirius asked between laughs, and Oak smiled.

"Ei means sharp, like a music sharp. You'll soon find it's rather fitting when it comes to her personality and her-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Ei interrupted him, barking shrilly. "-bark. See what I mean? Anou… Draco-kun, I'd like for you to have this little one, his name is Hibiki. I think that you'll find you like him very much." Obligingly, Draco opened his ball. (that sounds funny.)

Out popped a Sneasle, his eyes still the sapphire blue of a baby, rather than the golden of an adult.

"His name means sound, or echo."

Hibiki snarled a bit when Draco picked him up, but soon settled down rather quickly, only to begin making contented little cheeping noises. Silver eyes smiled.

"I really think I like him."

"Good, good. Now, Lupin-san, I think that Hoshou (which means security, by the way) will be a good match for you. I'm not sure why, but Ashura agreed when I told him, so I don't think it's a terrible decision. Take him out for a look." Tentatively, Remus pressed the button.

From out of the ball came a very energetic, very pink, very LOUD Skitty. Remus looked stunned for a second at the little pink thing pouncing on his shoes and batting his ankles, then reached down and picked him up, only to get a small paw planted right in the middle of his face.

"It's a-"

"Kitten, yes. I think he already likes you, Lupin-san."

Remus blinked, before smiling.

"I think I like him too."

Last one.

"And Harry-kun, I'd like for you to take Shitsuren. I'm telling you now, though, she won't be easy, but I think it's for the best." At the warning, Harry looked nervous, but nevertheless opened the ball.

Instantly, an elegant, slender Espeon was standing in front of him, violet eyes glaring. Harry knelt down and held out his hand, which was sniffed, and tried to pet her. Shitsuren shied away, fur bristling slightly, and took a defensive posture, her paws set far apart and her fangs bared.

"Easy, girl." Harry crooned softly, giving the pokemon her space, "See, I'm not going to touch you or make you upset or cause you any stress, okay? Settle down." He then turned to Gohan. "What's wrong with her?"

Gohan shook his head.

"This is why I was a little apprehensive…. You see, Shitsuren means broken heart. She's been through trainers like socks, and here has been the only permanent home she's ever had. She's not very comfortable around people or pokemon, and she's kind of…." There was a hiss from the corner, "-Hostile."

"So why give her to me?"

"Because if you can get her to trust you, she'll be a better friend than I'll ever be."

"Don't be so sure."

"Please, Leon. Be someone besides Oak-sama and me who's ever given her a chance."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that tone?"

-------------------------

"You know, you weren't exactly what I was thinking of when I was told I was getting a pokemon of my own." Harry murmured that afternoon. He was currently sitting outside the lab, leaning up against a tree. Shitsuren sat about six feet away, eyeing him warily, hissing if he watched her too long. She was certainly a beautiful creature, all that sleek purple fur and those slender paws, but he didn't have to be a genius to know that he was crazy for taking her on.

Just completely crazy.

"How's it going?"

Harry jolted, whirling, to see Gohan peering at him from up on a branch. He sighed.

"Not sure."

Instantly, the younger boy leapt down, striding towards the Espeon, who shrunk back warily for a second but calmed in minutes, settling for allowing him to sit next to her and tiny wags of her tails.

"How do you feel, my friend?" he asked calmly, concerned, and was answered with an indignant meow type of noise. "Come now, please be open-minded, love."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she hates your guts and asked me to drown you in a pond somewhere."

"Are you serious?"

"About the first part, yes. I made up that last bit." Gohan answered with a smile. Harry's face fell.

"But she hates me?" For some reason, the whole thing just really got at him. She didn't even know him, how the hell could she hate him yet? "Did she mention why?"

"No."

"Damn. What am I supposed to do?"

Gohan tilted his head slightly, a small, enigmatic smile curling at his lips, and Harry's eyes narrowed. He was instantly wary of an expression like that one, the one he happened to get before he said something purposefully destructive, before he got pissed and sucker-punched someone, or before someone he knew stepped into one of his pranks.

"Okay. Both of you, listen to me." Harry blinked, and Shitsuren looked up, violet eyes concentrated on what he was saying. "I give you until one week before we go back. Shitsuren, if you find that, at the end of the time, that the two of you are a truly bad match, then you are free to stay here as long as your heart desires. Harry, if you cannot get along with Shitsuren at the end of that time, then we will go out and pick a pokemon of your choice that is more fitting a match for the both of you. Agreed?" He asked, and in seconds Shitsuren had nodded her head quietly, Harry behind. "And Shitsuren, I'd really like for you to try to like him. No one likes a closed-minded eeveelution."

----------------------

Later that night, Gohan stared blankly at himself in a mirror. Wearing black, a sleeveless green tee shirt, a black trenchcoat buttoned up all the way, and black and silver boots, he felt like a yakuza. All he needed was a pair of sunglasses and a gun, and he'd be all set.

**Are you ready?**

"Yes." he quietly answered Aoi's question.

**Are you nervous?**

"Yes and no."

**How so?**

"Leon, Rettile, Siri-san, and Lupin-san have never seen me battle. It's only an exhibition match, but anyone who trains knows that it's impossible for any pokemon not to get hurt or bloodied. I know that you guys all love it, and I would be doing you all a huge disservice to try and stop you, but you know how I get."

**We do.**

"I'm afraid that I'll show a side of me that they've never seen and won't like. Hell, I don't like that side of me."

He was suddenly smacked in the head with a pokeball, courtesy of Pikachu.

**Shut up, idiot.** She told him obstinately. **That side of you is part of who we love, and it's what helps us win. That side loves competition, and urges us to keep going even when we don't think we can, and it helps to give you strength in your commands. You need to let yourself go more often. Besides, **she murmured, glancing slyly at him from the side, **You love to battle just as much as we do, and if you dare deny it you're getting another pokeball to the head.** She stuck a pair of sunglasses on her face, **And don't you dare forget it.**

Gohan blinked for about two seconds, before bursting into hysterical laughter, clutching at his sides.

"Good lord, Pikachu! Now _you_ look like a yakuza!"

**Watch it buddy, or I'll bust a cap on your ass!**

"Quit it, you're making me die!"

**Good!** Pikachu exclaimed, taking off the glasses, and popping them on her partner's face, **They look better on you. Now, put your hair up, but leave some strands down-**

"Pikachu, I don't need commentary on my hairstyle." Gohan complained, making a face, but obeying anyway.

**And put on these, they accentuate all the blackness.** The boy was hit in the face with a pair of silver earrings in the shape of lightning bolts. **There, now you look great.**

"Great, my Pikachu gives me fashion tips. Why couldn't I have run into a nice, QUIET pokemon that first day?"

**Shut up.**

---------------------------------

There was a large, roaring crowd that night, when the group of people entered Viridian stadium. Oak had handed them all their tickets, and when they had all taken their seats, Harry began looking about in fascination.

"Has 'Shura never shown you his battling?" Sasuke inquired, amused with the other boy's wide-eyed stare. Harry shook his head.

"No, never."

"Then trust me, you're in for a treat."

"Sasuke-san?" An unknown voice suddenly asked from the right, and Sasuke blinked and turned, before a large grin spread over his features.

"Kiara-san, Die-san! It's great to see you again!" he responded happily, gesturing to the seat next to himself, "How are you?" The blue-haired girl beamed and eagerly took the seat, her more demure friend following her lead.

"We're just great, how are you?"

"Just fine. Are you here to see Shura?"

Die nodded.

"Yes. It's been quite a while since I've seen the little fireball battle, and I have to say that it's been boring without him."

"Is Ice really that famous?" Draco asked suddenly from Harry's left, eyes curious. Kiara's jaw dropped.

"Famous? Is he _famous_?" she asked, flabbergasted. "Are you aware of how much money he makes for everything he does? Exhibitions, seminars, volunteer work, contests, leagues! The only reason he's not a certified effing pokemon paramedic is because he's too young! He was the Indigo League champion at ten effing years old! If he weren't so damn nice I'd really have to hate him!"

Harry had reeled back by that point, and the only reason why Kiara had stopped talking was because Die had silenced her with a hand over her mouth.

"Please excuse her, she's a big fan and she tends to get overexcited. But she's right, he's that famous."

"Damn."

"No kidding." the redhead answered, when Sasuke spoke up.

"Can you believe that none of them have ever seen Shura battle before?"

This time, twin jaws dropped.

"SERIOUSLY?"

---------------------------------

"And now, what I know you've all been watching excitedly for, on the edge of your seats!" the announcer woman called out into her microphone, "This exhibition match of the evening will be between Mariah, of Littleroot," she trailed off as a girl dressed in an attractive blue skirt-suit, white necktie, and black flats walked into the stadium, her blonde hair left loose. "-And Ashura, the thunderous pride of Pallet town! Give it up for these amazing trainers!"

The four newcomers were thrown completely for a loop when a figure dressed all in black, shoes, trenchcoat, pants strode in confidently. Despite the fact that he was short, the boy walked with a purpose, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Kira and Aoi proudly at his sides.

The two competitors shook hands, and Gohan inclined his head, before, as one, they walked to opposite ends of the stadium. A hush fell over the crowd, and when they were stepped on two platforms rose up magnificently, one blue and one red. Gohan was the blue one.

"Trainers, this will be a three on three battle. You will be able to switch pokemon at will, but items will not be permitted. When a pokemon is unable to battle, if the trainer has none left, then the other wins. Are these rules understood?" Twin nods. "Then…..LETS GET THIS STARTED!"

From somewhere, a bell dinged, and both trainers tossed in a pokeball. From Mariah's came an impressive-looking Sceptile appeared, and from Gohan's, a Dragonite.

"Sceptile, fury cutter!"

"Ryuuza, dodge it now, and retaliate with ice beam!" Gohan commanded, voice laced with steel, and Harry suddenly found that he couldn't tear his eyes away as the grass type was frozen solid. Stony-faced, Gohan ordered Ryuuza to body slam the helpless pokemon into oblivion, and while Sasuke, Die, and Kiara stared in fascination and cheered, the newcomers gasped, stricken.

That was barbaric! Harry decided, and for a second couldn't even recognize his friend. This person wasn't someone he knew, this shadowy, cruel, emotionless person. The best friend he had didn't enjoy things like this, he wasn't that cruel! The ebony eyes were focused on the battle, and when Mariah changed her pokemon, so did he.

"Arcanine, tear him to shreds!"

"Kira, you're up." Gohan said calmly, and the Delcatty leapt into the ring, tail swishing fiercely.

"Arcanine, Extreme speed!"

The crowd groaned as the fire type disappeared and then slammed into Kira, who was thrown across the arena.

"Kira, get up." she obeyed, and bared her fangs eagerly, despite the fact that it was obvious that she couldn't put weight down in on of her paws and the blood oozing from a cut on her muzzle, "Bite." Kira leapt and tore a large slash in Arcanine's side, drawing both blood and an enraged roar from the other pokemon. Teeth covered in red, Kira snarled. Mariah glared.

"Arcanine, I'm tired of this. Flamethrower."

With her injury, it was impossible for the attack not to hit, Kira was knocked off her feet, and Gohan reeled when she fainted, leaping down to meet the paramedics and to reassure his pokemon, though no one knew that that was what he had done. When the ring was once again clear, he ascended the stairs again, and gestured to Pikachu.

"You're up. Thunder."

Pikachu obliged angrily in retaliation of her fallen friend, and in an instant Arcanine was down for the count.

"Good girl."

"Fight thunder with thunder! Jolteon, thunderbolt!"

"You too!"

None of the four held any visible remorse in their eyes as both attacks hit, but neither did much damage; Jolteon yelped, and Pikachu was merely thrown back.

"Pikachu, slash."

"Jolteon, dodge it-shit!" Pikachu's attack hit, and from the stands, Harry winced. He didn't know how much more of this he could stand! "Pin missile!" Pikachu yelped in pain, and without waiting for the command she would Gohan would issue launched an assault that people would talk of for months. For several seconds, a brilliant light filled the stadium, and no one could see anything, until there was a loud crackling noise, and suddenly, Jolteon was lying unconscious in the middle of the stadium.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Gohan visibly sighed, and without a word walked down the stairs and kneeled down next to Mariah, who was cradling Jolteon, and handed her a full restore, while spraying Pikachu with another. She stared at him silently, her eyes full of tears, but took the bottle, spraying it on her pokemon. Jolteon instantly awoke, the potion being of excellent quality, and the girl smiled, first hugging Jolteon, then shocking her opponent by whirling around and embracing him as well.

"Aw, now that's nice." The announcer sighed, smiling, "I'm glad to see that there are no hard feelings between you two. If you want, you can stay after to talk…to…the…..fans?" she trailed off as Gohan suddenly leapt to his feet and bolted out in the opposite direction, flinging open the door with a red cross on it, the room where they were keeping Kira.

Several minutes later, Oak gestured for them to get up, and silently, they followed him.

Sirius was pale, and had released Ei from her ball to carry her, raking shaking fingers through her fur. Draco showed few outward signs of shock, but he too was paler than normal. (even for him.) Remus, on the other hand, looked completely stricken.

"Are you guys alright?" Sasuke inquired, concerned. "You don't look too good."

"How can you do that?" Harry quietly answered the question with a question, "It's inhumane. How on Earth-?"

"You don't understand." Sasuke's green eyes were solemn, and held just a touch of coldness, and at the same time understanding. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"Shura. You obviously don't understand Shura."

A tense silence cloaking them, they opened the door and walked in, the one figure in the room not noticing them. Kira sat on the bed, conscious and awake, with only a few bandages to show that she had been hurt, and held perfectly still. Gohan knelt down beside the bed, and had his arms wrapped around his pokemon, his face buried in her fur.

All was silent as he suddenly shivered and began to sob.

---------------------

-END CHAPTER-

I'm am SO sorry this is late. I only recently got my inspiration back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so read and review and tell me what you think, and I promise that I'll reply!


	5. And I Can't Stand The Pain

Chapter Five, And I Can't Stand the Pain, And I Can't Make It Go Away

-------------------------------

Once more, there's a lot of horse lingo in this chapter. (shrug) What can I say, I'm obsessed.

Everyone, thank you for sticking with me! This first scene was inspired by an event that took place last week, we were playing halter ponies at my barn, and I was trotting Joker over a jump, he klutzed over it, I tripped, he tripped over me, and trotted on me. I wasn't hurt, but I still sport a very painful and very interestingly and amusingly colored bruise the size of his hoof. And Joker isn't a small, light horse. He's an champion western pleasure appaloosa, and is slightly overweight. We're working on that. He felt bad, though, and I could tell by his face and the way he acted around me that he was sorry. I bawled my eyes out on him though, when I put him away, because I don't like crying in front of people.

By the way, this IS the chapter from the teaser. Heh, I got a little off-track on the last one.

---------------------------------

It was a very tense few days after that. Harry, not sure what exactly to tell his friend, avoided him, instead spending all of his time trying to win over Shitsuren. It wasn't working. Gohan, sensing that whatever his guests had thought wasn't good, instead spent his time outside and away, going out with friends he hadn't seen in a while, and was currently out in one of the side fields by the barn, taking Hitori over some jumps.

Unknown to him, Harry was sitting in front of the fence on the other side, talking to his uncooperative pokemon.

"Enjoying yourself?" the green-eyed boy glanced up to see Sasuke standing there, watching Gohan.

"Not really." Harry answered.

"You're still not talking to him."

"More like he's not talking to me." Harry answered dully, absently listening to the pounding hoof beats going around the arena. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'd say it's a mutual case of not knowing what to say."

Harry remained silent, staring at Shitsuren, when suddenly, a shout was heard. He leapt to his feet, just in time to see Hitori spook at a jump decorated in garlands, rear up, and throw his trainer, sending him flying through the air after several frenzied bucks, and bolted when he clipped his trainer with a hoof, severely freaked. For several minutes, Gohan lay on his back, trying to catch his breath, before lurching to his feet, snagging a fencepost in a death grip, the other hand clasped to his side.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke called out, worried, and received an absent nod. The younger boy's attention was focused in the corner, where Hitori stood stock-still, his reins snapped where he stepped on them in his mad gallop, neck streaked with sweat, and his stirrups gently flapping against his sides as he huffed. He was still frightened and spooked, his nostrils flared, his eyes showing the whites.

"Easy, baby." Gohan crooned softly as he approached his mount, slowly, his hands open and outstretched. "You're alright, sweetheart. All you have to do now is calm down and hold still." Still speaking calmly and clearly, Gohan knelt down to untangle and fix the dangling reins and run his hands down Hitori's legs, checking for them for pain and injury, then got to his feet once more, holding the rapidash softly by the bridle, stroking his neck soothingly. "You're okay, baby." Gohan checked Hitori's breathing, and waited until the horse calmed before swinging back up into the saddle and walking him twice around the field.

When they were at a good position, he directed Hitori at a trot to the jump that had scared him so badly, and allowed the horse to inspect it, to sniff and nudge at the flowers, to walk over it, before turning him around and trotting him toward it, then nudging him into a light canter.

This time, Hitori only hesitated slightly, before bunching his muscles up and flying over it at Gohan's encouraging nudge, click, and slight release of the reins to allow the best flexibility. As soon as the horse's front feet hit the ground, Gohan turned him back and took him over it three more times, until Hitori's fear had completely dissipated, and he didn't hesitate at all. As soon as that happened, Gohan walked him and dismounted, loosening his mount's girth and running his stirrups up.

"Let's see." Sasuke demanded when he was at the gate, and Gohan obligingly ran his shirt up, showing a soon-to-be impressive bruise where Hitori's hoof had grazed him.

"I'm fine, but could you do me a favor, please?" Ebony eyes slowly drifted to Harry, who was standing just behind Sasuke.

"Sure."

"Could you go behind the barn and get one of those big blue buckets, fill it up with water, and get me a bottle of soap and a sponge?" The younger boy inquired, "I want to give him a good bath, not just a hose down, right after I untack him." Sasuke nodded.

"Sure." With a nod, he left. Gohan turned to Harry, and noticed with slight satisfaction that, after a week, Shitsuren had finally edged closer than six feet to the wizard.

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to help me?"

Green eyes and ebony met.

"Sure."

-----------------------

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Gohan inquired, staring intently at a sweat mark on Hitori's flank as he ran a sponge over it. From where he was running the hose down the horse's chest, Harry sighed.

"I didn't know what to say to you."

"Is it about the match?"

"Yes." _It was senseless brutality, and I don't understand why you would knowingly injure those so close to you._ "I thought it was cruel." Harry answered, though in his head he said something completely different. Gohan looked down.

"Did you know, that in the wild, Mightyena will actually kill each other in battles for mates, and in battles for leadership?" At the sudden question, Harry blinked, and Gohan continued. "Salamence battle over territory, as do many other species. Is that wrong? I wish death on very few things, but in the great scheme of things, are things like these wrong?"

"Well, no-"

"Then what is different?" Gohan asked, putting down the sponge. "It's better, because if pokemon don't regularly practice and use their own abilities, they lose their control on them, and then you're left with a very, very dangerous little problem. In these matches, there are always two or three teams of paramedics standing by. In emergencies, contestants are allowed to use items. Not just anyone is even allowed to participate. And battling helps to establish a bond between trainers and their pokemon, and to learn. Some attacks can only be used if the relationship is very close. Most pokemon only evolve by experience that comes from battling, and then they evolve. And it's FUN." The hybrid's eyes were earnest and pleading. "There was never any chance of death, NEVER. None of those blows were strong enough to cause real harm, and if any of my pokemon had asked me not to make them battle, then I would listen to them. If there any potential for permanent damage, you know that I would never have participated in such a thing." He trailed off as Hitori suddenly turned his head and began rubbing his head on Gohan's back, and the saiyan braced himself.

(It's cute and shows friendship, but it can hurt quite a bit if you aren't positioned right and your horse decides to snuggle. Especially if you're a girl. **gestures at chest**)

"What did you think of me?"

"I thought…" Harry tried to get his words together, "I thought that you were cruel. I thought that you had no regard for your pokemon, and at the time I didn't know what the hell you were thinking."

"And what do you think now?" Gohan inquired quietly, "Do you still think these things?"

"No. Remus still feels that way, though, but Reptile understands, and Siri is on the way."

"Good."

From the side of the barn, green eyes peered around, and Sasuke grinned, glad to see the two of them finally getting things straightened out. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number.

"Hey there. I just thought you should know that everything's okay around here. Yeah. Oh, really? That should be interesting. Yeah. Yeah, okay. I know. I love you too."

-------------------------

Late that night, Gohan sat at his desk, scribbling a letter.

_Boku no Fukushin-san, _

_I haven't written you in awhile, have I? I'm very sorry, and I hope you haven't forgotten me. Heh. I just wrote to let you know what's been going on, in case you cared. See, I've been in boarding school all year, and only recently returned for the summer. So, how have you been? Are you still in that military school, and if you are, how are things going? I really hope that you got to participate in that K9 program that you were so interested in. I'm sorry that this letter's so short, but I don't have much time, I'm going out to dinner tonight. Please respond._

_Sincerely, _

_Ryuuza._

--------------------------------

_Ryuuza-san,_

_You have no idea how happy your letter made me, I was really worried about you! (smacks) But I'm glad that you missed me too, as funny as that sounds. Yeah, I'm still in the academy, but more of my free will this time. Yeah, I know. Shocker. But I've actually made a lot of friends, and the K9 program is just the best! I have a Growlithe named Hope, and she's my best friend. We've been training a ton, and we're up to level 40, and I recently taught her the attack Overheat. See, I wanted to make sure that her body could handle an attack that powerful, and I suppose that it would work better for an Arcanine, but I like her just the way she is. You know how I feel, right? Aw, hell, of course you do. I don't have time for a long letter either, but I want you to know that I appreciate your contacting me._

_Until the next letter,_

_Kimi no Fukushin_

-----------------------------------

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

**I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
the night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

-------------------------------------------

"I'm going crazy. I'm going absolutely crazy!" Sirius Black shouted to the world, before violently spinning around and grabbing Ei manically, "Ei, help me! Give me back my magic!" The puppy licked his nose. "NOOOOOO! I'm losing it!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing that you ever actually had." Remus spoke up from a chair, "And put poor Ei down, I'm surprised you haven't scarred her for life." Seeing Ei lick a hysterically laughing/howling Sirius, he changed his mind. "On the other hand, maybe she's a perfect match for you." Smiling when Hoshou jumped onto his shoes, he pulled a shoelace out of his pocket and dragged it along the floor, horribly amused as the Skitty raced after it. "Go, Hoshou, go!"

"And you call me sad." Sirius muttered, "I still don't know why you're so calm. You're a wizard too, why aren't you freaking? TELL ME, why aren't you freaking out, damn you?"

Remus blinked at him.

"Um, let's see. Because I am older than you, I can beat you down, and I have always been the calm, rational one out of the two of us. You little biotch."

"I cannot believe that you just said that to me."

"Believe it." Remus told him. "Honestly, it isn't a problem. What do we need it for, anyway? We're guests here, and we're being taken care of. I would consider it insulting if a bunch of people I didn't know came into my house as my guests and not two seconds later began spelling things to suit their liking." Sirius couldn't exactly argue that, and settled for turning back to his puppy.

Just then, Oak walked into the room.

"Black-san, Lupin-san, could I ask you to do me a favor? Normally, I would get Shigeru or Ashura to do it, but they're both out."

"Certainly," Remus answered, "What did you need for us to do?"

------------------------

An hour or so later, the two men were standing in the front of a large crowd, which was watching as a whole a young woman with her light green hair done up in two buns and her Charizard. Sirius held a video camera in one hand, which had been given to him by Oak, and in the other a strawberry crepe with Ei's leash around his wrist, while Remus simply held Hoshou in his arms. The researcher had suggested as well that they bring their pokemon with them, though he hadn't said why, exactly. Talking clearly and easily, the woman introduced herself as Kakizaki Ayaka, before motioning to her Charizard to lay down. Sirius turned the video camera on.

"Now, pokemon massage is publicly shown as a very complex, very complicated process," the woman began, "But in all actuality, it isn't. Of course, you certainly need to know what you're doing, other wise you might hurt your friend, but there are a great deal of very simple, extremely beneficial techniques that you can use, before a battle or whenever you have time. Charizard, if you would roll over, please."

Obligingly, the pokemon obeyed, so it was laying on its back.

"Now, you're going to want to make sure that you have a good relationship with your pokemon before you do anything, and that you DO know what you're doing. What I'm going to show you now is an excellent little thing that works as either a stress reliever or a power-boost before a battle. What you do," Ayaka directed, "Is gently but firmly run your hands down the face, making sure to get over their ears, or wherever they happen to be." At her ministrations, Charizard suddenly let out a loud, contented grumble or pleasure, stretching out. "As you can see, Charizard is very used to this, and often actually gets a little grumpy if I don't give him at least one massage a day, preferably before bed."

Sirius was paying more attention to Ayaka than to what she was teaching, but Remus was surprised to find that he was fascinated by this. After Gohan's exhibition battle he had made a point of avoiding anything involving it, but this drew him in. In his arms, Hoshou began to mew loudly, scampering up onto Remus' head, to the werewolf's shock. Ayaka glanced over at the loud noise.

"Excuse me, sir? Was that your Skitty just then?"

Remus went red.

"Um, yes. I'm sorry if I interrupted, Hoshou's just a baby-"

"Great, come up here, please." Ayaka said, and flapped her hand at him as extra encouragement. Grinning, Sirius shoved his friend forward, until he was standing next to her. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you, Lupin-san. So, answer me, how long have you had this Skitty, Hoshou, is it? He's very young."

"I've had him for two weeks."

"Okay, lets try something. Put Hoshou on the table."

Slightly confused, Remus obeyed.

"Now, I'll show you something really cool. Watch closely." Smiling, Ayaka turned to Hoshou and introduced herself with a scratch to his little pink ears. "Aren't you a cute one!" Then, she put her hands to Hoshou's little shoulders and began to rub in a circular motion. The Skitty stared at her for several seconds as if he had never seen anything like her in his very short life, and instantly began to purr with contentment, so loudly that many people in the audience went "Awww." Remus blinked. "You see what I'm doing? With a pokemon so young, this is a good technique to use when he's feeling upset or angry, because it mimics how a mother will treat her offspring to calm it down. Now you try."

Grinning, Ayaka took her hands away and matter-of-factly replaced them with the werewolf's, who tried to mimic her previous movements. It took awhile, but in about a minute Remus had Hoshou chirping and mewing with pleasure in the exact same way Ayaka had done, and he positively beamed, not caring that he was going to be embarrassed later when Sirius gave the tape back to Oak.

"Great job!" Ayaka praised him after about five minutes, and Hoshou hopped back up onto Remus' head. "That was awesome, you're such a fast learner!" Shocking himself, Remus went a light pink, and prayed to god that Sirius wasn't focusing the camera on him at that moment.

"Um, thank you." he stammered, slightly unnerved with the girl's grin and the fact that her hair was coming undone from her exuberance. "Thank you very much." Still blushing, he went back to stand next to Sirius, who was smirking at him.

"What?"

The smirk widened.

"Shut up, Sirius."

It widened some more.

"I told you, shut up, Sirius."

-----------------------------------------------

For the first time in about a week, dinner that night was pleasantly loud. Gohan, Harry, and Draco appeared to be on perfectly normal terms with each other now, Remus and Sirius were bickering, something about massage and a girl, and Oak and Shigeru were debating about something or other.

"I'm telling you, Sirius, you're making a mountain out of a molehill!"

"So you admit that it's at least a molehill!"

Remus slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Padfoot, you're an idiot. JUST because I got flustered by a girl does NOT mean that I'm suddenly in, as you call it, "twu wuv". It's called embarrassment."

"Remus, you were bright red, what else am I supposed to think? Besides, I approve, what else is there to it?"

"Uh, maybe the fact that maybe, just MAYBE I don't have a _thing_ for Miss Kakizaki?"

"The girl's gorgeous, and she obviously liked you, ask her out, Moony!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, and NO!" Remus suddenly glared, "First of all, I have no special feelings for Miss Kakizaki. Second of all, she has no special feelings for me. And third of all, WHAT THE HELL BUSINESS IS IT OF YOURS?"

From the other end of the table, Gohan suddenly blinked.

"Kakizaki? As in, Kakizaki Ayaka-san, that Kakizaki?"

Surprised, both men blinked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Yeah, I met her a few years ago. I've been meaning to talk to her again, but I haven't gotten the chance-"

"Gohan, you have to help me set Moony up." Sirius suddenly reached over and melodramatically took both of the boy's hands in his, "He hasn't has a girlfriend since we got out of school!" Remus went a bright, indignant red, "And this girl who happens to be YOUR friend very obviously has a thing for him! Please!"

Gohan blinked again, staring at the table.

"I think that if Lupin-sensei doesn't want to be set up, he shouldn't be forced into it. And Ayaka-san is assertive enough that if she likes someone, she'll go after them herself, and not be bothered with other things. She's very much a Gryffindor." he said calmly, "But if you really believe what you're saying, I might be able to arrange something."

"Gohan, no. I don't-"

"Please don't think me rude, but did I _say_ that I was going to shove you two in a closet or something?" Ebony eyes flashed, "Actually, I think that the two of you might be good friends, if she seemed that enthusiastic to talk to you." As soon as it appeared, the boy's scowl disappeared, and a grin replaced it.

"You rule, kid!" Sirius cheered, and Gohan blushed brightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell me that once you get to know her. And just a warning, Lupin-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do, don't piss her off. The girl's got a Charizard and a nasty right hook."

-------------------------

The next afternoon, Gohan was sitting on his bed, reading a book on Charms, when suddenly shouting erupted from downstairs. Immediately, he leapt to his feet and quietly slid his door open, peering out down the stairs, Kira, Aoi, and Pikachu trying to get a look as well.

**What's going on?**

"Hush, and I'll tell you when I find out." He hissed, slipping out of his room, and draping himself over the banister for a closer look. He blinked when he saw Oak with his back turned, and heard the angry slamming of the door. Silent, he crept down the stairs.

"Oak-sama?" he inquired tentatively, "Are you alright?"

The older man turned, and the hybrid was stunned to see that he had tears slipping down his cheeks, and that the white coat he wore had drops of water on it, and that on the white rubber gloves he wore, splashes of blood could be seen. All color completely drained out of Gohan's face when he saw that last bit, and he stared up at him, now completely fearful of what had happened. As if seeing him for the first time, Oak stared down at him, before leading Gohan into the main lab.

"Oak-sama, what happened? Who just left? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Oak let out a loud breath, as if he still couldn't believe himself, which, Gohan was about to find out, was very much true.

"Ashura," he said shakily, "Do you remember…..do you remember that Minun that you traded to a young boy several years ago?"

"Yes….why?"

Grimly, Oak gestured to the table.

"I'm sorry, Ashura. I'm so sorry."

Stunned, Gohan walked over to where he gestured, and morbidly pulled back the sheet, before going slightly green at what greeted him and replacing it quickly, more out of respect for the pokemon than anything else. For several minutes, he didn't even realize that he couldn't feel a thing a thing. Just cold, the cold, freezing feeling of ice slipping down into your body, realization of something that you didn't want to accept. Just then, he was aware of a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame Kouga, Ashura."

Gohan stiffened.

"It was a predator, a wild predator, during the night. Kouga ran for two days straight to get here, but it was just too late for me to help. When you feel up to it, talk to him." Numbly, the boy nodded. "Do you feel like talking, or do you want to be by yourself?"

Silent, Gohan broke away from the contact and walked right out the door, face expressionless, and after staring after him for a few minutes, Oak collapsed in a chair. Worried and tentative, Kira and Aoi approached him, knowing that it would be best not to follow their master at that time.

**Hey, don't worry.** Kira told him soothingly, nudging his hand with her nose, **Shura'll drag himself up out of this, and if he doesn't, we'll do it for him. Count on us? **Sniffing, Oak blew his nose, before reaching over and rubbing the Delcatty on the head.

"Of course. I know that he appreciates how much you love him."

**Trust us, we know how much. And we also know just how much he loves us as well.**

-----------------------

There was a bright, icy spray, and the snapping of tree limbs between blown too roughly. From the figure on the bridge, there was comprehension, sadness, and shut ebony eyes. His hair was up, and he wore a simple red shirt and black pants. There was a silver choker laced around his neck.

Young, but obviously beautiful features.

Clenched hands, shaking like leaves on a wooden railing, leaving marks. A high bridge, swinging by ropes.

There was fear in his eyes. Anxiety.

From up on that rope bridge, Gohan did nothing but stare down into the waterfall. It was so wild.

There was uncontrollable power in that waterfall. He might have been able to stop it physically, but in a way, it would always be stronger than he was.

Unadulterated rage.

Compression in the chest, asphyxiation, a rush of air.

Freedom. Vaguely, he wondered what would happen if he decided to take a flying leap and not use any of his powers.

Falling.

Destruction on the bank, erosion of rocks, covered in a thick later of ice, snow, and frost.

Would it hurt, at all?

Fear.

Temptation to fall, just to see what would happen.

Apathy, and at the same time, more emotion than anyone could ever handle at once.

Pain. Gohan suddenly lifted his palm to his lips when he saw a red stain on the railing.

A slash in his palm, merely a scar now, reopening on a splinter. Drops of scarlet making invisible ripples in the spray below. Not a single flinch.

Beauty.

Visible compassion.

Instability lurking under calm, serenity covering a raging storm.

Fear.

A voice.

He didn't respond.

A tight embrace from behind. Knees giving out, being cradled against someone warm, someone well-known.

There was a quieting of the storm.

Settling spray.

Tears instead.

Soothing hands in his hair, engulfed in unconditional caring.

"Shura? Shura, Oak called me. Here now, calm down, I've got you." Sasuke murmured quietly, "It's alright now, I've got you." Being scooped up and carried away, later being put into bed, waking up to a familiar face and feeling quite like a little kid.

Blonde hair twining in curious fingers. Green eyes. Gentility. Understanding.

Green eyes. Ebony ones laced in silver.

Silver choker.

-------------

**Ashura.**

----------------------------

END CHAPTER.

So, like, it, love it, hate it? Please tell me what you think! Review, and message me if you're confused and have any questions, I don't bite. That's Shitsuren's job. (bows) Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
